Undecided
by RippledOcean
Summary: Takumi and Misaki are together, until Hinata Shintani comes back declaring his love for Misaki once again, she turns him down. But he is determined to show her he is better for her, If he convinces her she will be undecided of her love...Takumi or Hinata.


**Yes, i am still on the main computer. UGH i HATE doing work etc on here! But i can't resist. My laptop charger will be here either tomorrow or the day after so, i wonder if i can copy and paste my work to my laptop...hmm maybe. :) anyways. I decided to do my Kaichou wa maid sama story first! As i don't want to start new chapters of my story on here because i can't remember if i started any on my laptop -.- memory of a goldfish. OKAY TO THE STORY.**

Misaki Ayuzawa turned to look up at the bluest sky turn to a dull gray; the raid heavily poured.

''Ah! No way!'' She said as she ran, holding her school books above her head.

Misaki ran around the corner to her school she breathed in and out, trying to catch her breath that had left her. She drained her uniform of any water and walked in, still slightly dripping drops from her hair.

''hello there'' Takumi Usui greeted from behind her and squeezed her waist which made her jump

''Never do that again!'' she said holding her waist for protection

Takumi lifted up his hands and said nothing.

''So, how was your weekend?'' He spoke, leaning on the wall ''You're a bit..wet by the way''

''I know I am, I got caught up in the weather. My weekend? Nothing interesting happened.. Sakura forced me to attend the UxMishi concert, what about you?''

''Nothing interesting ever happens if you're not with me''

Misaki blushed. And Takumi leaned in for a kiss-

''GET TO CLASS!'' Misaki yelled at the first years peering over at the couple

''oh?'' Misaki apologised ''sorry'' She gave him a peck on the lips and they both walked to class holding hands

They both sat in their seats, Takumi in the nearest left seat from Misaki

''All right class, settle down! We have a maths test! Everyone get out your calculators and pencils'' The teacher yelled trying to get higher in volume than his students

The test was handed out and everyone was either silently waiting or freaking out for not revising the night before.

''Good luck'' Takumi whispered to Misaki with a wink

''You know i don't need it'' Misaki replied, confident

''All right then, competition, whoever gets highest marks gets the looser as a _maid_''

''or a slave...yeah, you can be my slave Takumi''

''YOU TWO, SILENT'' the teacher yelled

''yes sir'' They both answered

Takumi waited a few seconds ''...Deal,''

Misaki smiled and got out her pencil, Takumi looked over ''..Can i-''

Misaki threw a pencil at his face ''Kay, thankyou...love you Misaki!'' he said

''Okay, you have 60 minutes...go''

'_3 squared times 8 plus 76...148...i think..hmm i wonder how far Takumi is in the test...' _Misaki thought to herself and looked over. Takumi was staring at her, with a smile on his face

''Do your test idiot'' Misaki whispered

''cant. Your too distracting'' 

''Slave, do your test''

''...you haven't won yet''

''I will if you don't do your test''

''I'm teasing you...ive finished the test''

''WHAT!'' Misaki yelled

The teacher and the students who didn't revise turned around.

''Misaki Ayuzawa... if there is a question you do not understand, please raise your hand''

''yes..sorry sir''

'_no, he hasn't finished...how could he have finished...i mean I'm only half way!...'_

Misaki constantly kept looking over at Takumi, waiting for him to start answering questions, he never did

''I have honestly finished...did you wash your maid costume last night?'' Takumi grinned

'_Just ignore him Misaki...''_

Misaki ignored him as he tried to get her attention; she finished her test with five minutes spare.

''If you were lying Takumi, I would finish your test now'' She said, arms folded with a smile on her face

''TEST IS OVER!'' The teacher declared and collected the papers

Takumi and Misaki stood as the bell rang.

''What lesson have we got?'' Takumi asked

''Art i think''

''I wonder if we have to paint something we truly love, i would paint you of course''

''would you now? I would paint you if it was something we truly despised''

''...or it could be something normal...like, i don't know? Draw a cat?''

''or fruit''

''yeah, we draw a lot of fruit''

They entered the art room and put on an apron

''sir! What are we painting, drawing, sketching?''

''FRUIT!'' the cheerful painter said

''joy..'' Misaki and Takumi said

**Yes, it was a boring chapter...trust me though, next will be better, then third chapter THE RESULTS OF THE TEST...maid or slave? What do you think?...i have no clue..i mean Misaki is ALWAYS the maid...so**


End file.
